Taruto with his hair down
by LeekyBianca
Summary: It was just a normal day when Pudding asked Taruto a question AKA “Hey Taru Taru can Pudding see you without your pigtails?” Read to find out what happends next XD


**BIANCA: OOOOHH YESS I'M CRYING FROM HAPPINESS!!!!**

 **FOXY: BI, WHY ARE YOU GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT XD**

 **BIANCA: BECAUSE I HAD AM AMAZING IDEA FOR A STORY! AND BTW PEOPLE THIS MAKES PLACE IN MY OTHER STORY "The new enemy" THAT'S WHY PUDDINGS FRIENDS AKA KANNA AND UMARU ARE IN IT! AND AGAIN A PUDDING X TARUTO STORY OFCOURCE!!**

 **FOXY: I WANT DA FLUFFS**

 **BIANCA: GOOD IDEA!!! *Takes her phone and starts typing while grinning like an idiot***

 **FOXY: *Looks at Bianca weard while an anime sweat drop appears on her head***

BTW I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AND UNDERTALE CHARACTERS!!!

"Taru Taru" Pudding asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you with out your pigtails?"

"No!!!" Taruto accendentally screamed with a blush appearing on his cheeks

"Why not?"

"Because I will look weard to you"

"You dont know that"

"Well ... No!"

"Dont you do your pigtails out when you go bathing?"

"Yeah but then I'm alone"

"Then Pudding will bathe with you!"

"WHAT NO!!!" Taruto said with a red head

"Then let me see!!"

"No! I will feel embarrassed!"

"Why? It's only Pudding here"

"Yeah but..."

"C'mon Taru Taru!!! I promise you I will not laugh or anything. C'mon Pudding and Taru Taru has been together for 2 years now!"

"Okay if you promise you will not laugh or make fun of me!"

"Pudding promises"

At that point Taruto got his hair down that made 'side bangs' on his face

" Well laugh at me if you want!" Taruto said while blushing heavenly

Pudding didn't answer at all. Pudding just stared at the young alien boy with his hair down

"Pudding?" Taruto asked

"A-"

"What?"

"ADORABLE NA NO DAAAAA!!!!!!" Pudding screamed

"Wait What?!"

"Taru Taru looks so adorable na no da!! You look amazing!!!"

"Really? Because only my mom and dad and my sister know how i look like without my pigtails. Heck! Even Kisshu and Pai don't know me without my pigtails!"

"Well Pudding think you look adorable!!! Very attractive too" pudding said with a slight blush appearing on her face

"What did you say?" Taruto said with a blush appearing on his cheeks again

"N-Nothing Noda! But don't you get an head ache for wearing pigtails all the time?"

"Yeah but I do them out when I get a head ache"

"Where was I all that time?!"

"... in Café Mew Mew"

"Why didn't you want me to see you without your pigtails?"

"Because I think i look weard without my pigtails. And I get scared sometimes that you want to brush my hair and stuff" Taruto said while blushing madly

"Oohhh Taru Taru! I never thought of brushing your hair!"

"Goo-"

"Lets do it!"

"Wait... What?" Taruto said worried

"Yeah that was a good idea Taru Taru! I will get the brush!" Pudding said while running away to get the brush

"NOOOOO PUDDING NOOOOO!!!!" Taruto screamed while falling on the ground dramatically

1 Day later

Pudding was at Café Mew Mew so she wasn't home. Puddings siblings where off to a birthday party so they weren't home either. Taruto had his day off today so he was bored. So he took a shower.

Ding dong*

"Hmm?" Taruto said while going out of the bathroom and checking on the window who it was.

"Its Kanna Chan and Umaru Chan! But Pudding isn't here. And my hair is still down... Maybe they don't mind"

Taruto walked downstairs and opened the front door

"Oh hey Taruto KUUUUNNN?!!!" Kanna said / shouted

"What?" Taruto said

"What's with your hair?! You dont have pigtails in" Umaru asked

"Well a second before here i was taking a shower" Taruto responded

"Kanna Chan?" Umaru asked while looking at Kanna because Kanna's eyes where so weyed that you could see her brain (Nah kidding xD)

"N-Nothing i just never saw Taruto Kun like that" Kanna said

"I dont care Taruto Kun is still Taruto Kun" Umaru said

"Uhhh Taruto Kun is Pudding Chan home?" Kanna asked

"No she is at Café Mew Mew"

"See! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS WORKING TODAY!!" Umaru shouted

"YOU NEVER KNOW!!!" Kanna shouted

While Kanna and Umaru where shouting at eachother Taruto just stared with that face =v=

"We will go to Café Mew Mew then" Umaru said

"See you later Taruto Kun!" Kanna said

"Bye!" Taruto replied back

Later that night*

Taruto was just sitting on the couch doing his own business AKA watching TV

While Pudding was behind the couch trying attack Taruto to get his hair down again to brush his hair because for some reason Pudding thought Taruto's hair was very very very soft.

Then Pudding attacked Taruto and Taruto yelled his loungs out because Pudding got him good. =v= Happy ever after XD

 **FOXY: THAT'S IT?**

 **BIANCA: YEAH**

 **FOXY: THERE WAS NO FLUFF!**

 **BIANCA: YEAH THERE WAS WHEN PUDDING OFFERED TARUTO TO BATHE WITH EACHOTHER *starts to laugh***

 **FOXY: THAT WAS ONLY ONE!!!**

 **TARUTO: PERVERTS**

 **FOXY AND BIANCA: *Both looks at Taruto in a disgusted way** *

 **TARUTO: WHAT? YOU GUYS WANT THAT I HOOK UP WITH PUDDING! THAT IS JUST MESSED UP!!**

 **BIANCA: BUT YOU WANT IT TOO**

 **FOXY: YEAH DON'T LIE TO US!**

 **TARUTO: *Starts blushing madly***

 **FOXY: I KNEW IT! HE CANT LIE AT ALL XD**

 **BIANCA: WELP! THANKS FOR READING THO! XD**


End file.
